


North for the Winter

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn, more book than movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo didn't just go on an adventure. He made friends, good friends and Bofur especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North for the Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3204027#t3204027) prompt.

It was a gradual thing for Bilbo. At first he found it odd how someone so brutally honest and with a tendency for gallows humour could be so kind and warm at the same time.

“Can’t sleep?” Bofur asked the night after they had crossed the Brandywine. He had the first watch and was whittling something.

“I’ve never been this far away from home”, Bilbo confessed. “I always dreamed about this but I never thought I would really do it.”

Bofur smiled. “I never went far either. Before I mean.”

“I thought dwarves travelled a lot, trading and such?” 

“My family were miners. We were content to stay in the mountain.”

“How did…I mean can I ask you how it was?” Bilbo asked tentatively. 

“Sure”, Bofur said and began to tell him about the riches, the glittering gemstones, the veins of gold and silver that crossed the rock like glinting rivers. He talked about Dale with its buildings decorated with carefully carved ornaments and beautifully paved roads. Bofur’s voice recreated the heart of the east, a place where dwarven, human and elven children flew silk kites and emissary’s from near and far came to pay respect to the King Under the Mountain.

“Thank you”, Bilbo said after Oin had come to relieve Bofur of his watch. 

“You’re welcome”, Bofur replied warmly. 

/

They stopped in Bree, passing a night in proper beds in a tavern called the Dancing Pony. After two weeks on the road Bilbo appreciated to rest on a mattress again instead of the ground. A few people had recognised Gandalf and begged him to show some of his famed fireworks. Soon enough Gandalf was besieged by a cluster of people, especially children (and Kili) who tried to cajole him for at least a firecracker or a single rocket.

Bilbo smiled when Gandalf gave in and the swarm of children (plus Kili and Ori) followed him outside. Bilbo stayed at the table where he was sitting with Bofur and Gloin, drinking Bree’s best ale or so the inn owner Butterbur had sworn. 

The delighted cries of the children filled the tavern when Gandalf set of his firework in the backyard.

“The old Took had Gandalf over every year for his firework when I was a child”, Bilbo remarked.

“So you met him before?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo nodded. “Although I barely recognised him when he turned up on my doorstep, telling me he was looking for someone to go on an adventure.”

“He said that?” Bofur laughed.

“Gimli begged me to take him”, Gloin told them,” but he’s way too young. Just turned 62.”

“Gimli?” Bilbo asked. Gloin reached under his tunic and showed Bilbo a locket with two pictures in it. “My wife and our son”, he explained. 

“They’re lovely”, Bilbo said even though he wasn’t sure who was who on the picture.

“His wife’s a blacksmith”, Bofur whispered to Bilbo. “She would’ve been much more useful on this journey.”

“Hey!”

“Are you married?” Bilbo asked Bofur, finding it wise to change the topic.

Bofur shook his head. “Most of aren’t. It’s not that easy for us. You’re not married either, are you?”

“I’m afraid not. Makes me look a little odd in the eyes of my neighbours but as I literally ran out of my door to join a group of dwarves on an adventure my respectability is at loss anyway.”

“Dwarves devote themselves to their craft so we don’t spend much time on romance”, Bofur explained.

“Like mining?” Bilbo asked with a smile.

“He’s a toy maker now”, Gloin said. “There are plenty of children in the east that would have loved to keep him.”

Bofur shrugged. “There wasn’t much demand for miners on the road. And it makes people smile.”

“I think it’s a great occupation”, Bilbo said and felt his heart beat faster when Bofur smiled at him.

/

“That was good thinking”, Bofur said to Bilbo once they were all freed from the ropes and the bags.

“I got you into this mess in the first place.”

“I think that blame goes to Kili and Fili.” The two dwarves in question had already received a stern talk from Thorin. Fili had taken it better than his brother who looked like a scolded puppy. “And me. I sent you to them after all.”

Bilbo shook his head. “You’re the least to blame.”

“If you say so.” Bofur really had to stop smiling at Bilbo. It made him feel things. “You got a sword now?” 

“Gandalf found it. He says it glows when orcs are nearby.”

“That’s handy. At least we’re warned before our throats are slit and our bodies fed to the wargs.”

“And I had taken you for an optimist”, Bilbo deadpanned.

Bofur laughed. “I am . They could feed us the wargs before slitting our throats.”

“Now that’s a lovely thought.”

Suddenly a nightmarish howling cut through the air.

“Was that a wolf?” Bilbo asked. Next to him Bofur raised his mattock. 

“That’s not a wolf.”

/

The first time he noticed how much he trusted Bofur was when he saw the Elven riders approach and he automatically reached for Bofur’s arm. When they came closer Bofur grabbed him and pushed him in the centre of the group.

Later after the meeting with Elrond about the map, Bilbo was glad to join the rest of the dwarves again. On the way to the terrace where they had made their camp he passed Ori who looked at the books and paintings stowed everywhere as if his birthday had come early. The elf that had greeted them earlier only seemed too happy to show him around.

“Hey, Bilbo”, Bofur called and Bilbo found his spirits lifting. “We found some meat. And Bifur caught a few fish.”

Bilbo sat down next to Bofur, a little closer than he would have normally but Bofur didn’t seem to mind. Instead he offered Bilbo one of the skewers with the sausage.

“Have you seen Ori?” Dori asked him.

“He’s inside. I think he’s intent on reading every book here until we leave.”

“Boy is too fond of his stories”, Nori complained from his perch on the railing. 

“I rather have him surrounded by books than the lot you hang out with”, Dori shot back.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little hunting and gathering”, Nori replied.

“Is that why three tribes of Rhun have placed a bounty on your head?” Dori asked venomously. 

Nori shrugged. “You can’t just live inside your books. The more Ori gets out the better for him. He’s not a kid anymore.”

“Unlike our very own elf here you mean?” Bofur asked and tilted his head towards Kili.

“Hey!” Kili said indignantly.

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at their antics. Bofur turned to him, his eyes glittering with mischief and Bilbo felt the urge to lean closer and touch him. He felt more at home here with Bofur and their friends than he ever had in Bag Ends.

“So what did the Elves say? Could they read the map?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo quickly told him about the moon runes and what they said about the hidden door.

“Durin’s Day? If we don’t run into unforeseen trouble we can make that” Dwalin said from the other side. He like everyone else had been listening intently while Bilbo had talked.

“Don’t jinx it. There could be orcs, wargs, stone giants, more trolls, giant eagles, the return of Sauron, another Dragon, Durin’s Bane, crebain, Queen Beruthiel’s cats and all sorts of evil and unnamed beasts”, Bofur said with great relish.

“You forgot the giant spiders Gandalf’s friend mentioned”, Bombur added.

“Thanks”, Dwalin muttered sarcastically.

“No jinixing, eh?” Bilbo asked dryly.

“It’s always good to have an idea what could be out there so you can be prepared”, Bofur answered.

“You wouldn’t be prepared for any of this”, Thorin said sourly from behind them. “Get some sleep. We’ll leave at dawn.”

Sometimes Bilbo wondered if Thorin’s face would crack if he ever smiled.

/

A part of Bilbo didn’t want to leave, especially not when Bofur wanted to stop him. It was almost enough Bofur telling him that he was part of their group. 

“You’re homesick that’s okay. I understand.”

“No you don’t. You don’t understand, you’re dwarves. You're used to this life, to living on the road, not having a home, never belonging anywhere!" He could have kicked himself the moment he saw Bofur’s smile falter. “That’s…I didn’t mean…I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right. We don’t belong anywhere”, Bofur said quietly and Bilbo wished the earth would swallow him. Why did he have to open his stupid mouth in the first place?

Then Bofur laid his hand on Bilbo’s arm and gave him a brave smile. “I wish you all the luck in the world. I do, really.”

“Thanks”, Bilbo said even though it was the most inadequate word he could’ve come up with.

Suddenly Bofur frowned. “What’s that?” He looked at Bilbo’s sword.

Bilbo drew it a little and discovered that it was glowing bright blue.

Oh great, he thought and then they were falling.

/

They didn’t catch a breath until the eagles dropped them off on the rock and even then they didn’t actually stop until they reached a small river. It was a warm and sunny autumn day and Gandalf was the first to lie down on the sand and, before placing his hat over his face, told them not to wake them unless Smaug himself decided to pay them a visit.

Bilbo welcomed the rest as much as the dwarves. They took the opportunity to wash their clothes and bathe in the river. Bilbo was glad for the coldness of the water or otherwise his reaction to seeing Bofur naked would have led to much embarrassment. He was content to lie in the shallow water and watch his friends. 

Fili, Kili and Ori had conspired to dunk Dwalin which turned out to be a bad idea as Dwalin was stronger than them and currently held Ori and Fili by their necks while Kili was hiding behind Thorin who pretended he didn’t notice anything.

Gloin was taking great care to wash and comb his impressive beard while Balin and Oin, similar to Bilbo, merely sat at the edge of the river and Bofur was splashing water at poor Bombur with Bifur rolling his eyes at them.

Bombur decided to follow Kili’s example and hid behind Thorin as well which meant that Bofur’s next splash caught Thorin right in the face. For a moment no one seemed to move but then Kili snorted. Thorin turned around, glaring at him. “Do you think this is funny?”

“I didn’t – “Kili tried to backpedal but Thorin tackled him into the water with a broad grin Bilbo hadn’t believed him to be capable of anymore.

“I’m glad that wasn’t me”; Bofur slumped down next to Bilbo. His braids were undone and water trailed from his black strands down over his chest and back. Bilbo fought back the urge to lean over and lick them up with his tongue. “I’m still black and blue from that fat Goblin landing on me.”

“What?” Bilbo asked, ignoring the epic river battle between Thorin and Dwalin on one and Fili, Kili and Ori on the other side.

“In the tunnels. I hope Ori will keep it out of his notes. It wasn’t heroic in the least”, and he told Bilbo about their adventure with the goblins. Bofur was a good story teller even if he paid a little too much attention to the gruesome parts or so Bilbo hoped because it sounded like a harrowing experience.

By the end of it their clothes were mostly dried and Bilbo had blue lips but he hadn’t wanted to interrupt Bofur. Now, however, he couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Are you cold?” Bofur asked with concern. “We should get a fire started. I doubt that we’re going anywhere today.” He looked over to Thorin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili and Ori who all lay wet and exhausted in the sand, content to let the sun dry them.

Bilbo quickly got dressed again. Bofur’s hair was nearly dry and still flying around loosely. 

“Do you need any help with that?” Bilbo asked when Bofur started to braid his hair. He would have loved to slide his fingers through Bofur’s strands.

“No, thanks”, Bofur smiled.

Close by Kili snickered and Bifur narrowed his eyes at Bilbo for a moment.

“You can tell me how you escaped”, Bofur offered after a moment and Bilbo was glad to do so even if he neglected to mention the ring.

/

After everything they had lived through Beorn’s house was a balm for their battered souls and bodies: bread and butter, honey, cream and met and a soft bed to sleep in. Bilbo didn’t know how much he had missed a proper bed until he slept in one again. As neither Beorn nor Gandalf were there the next morning Thorin decided they should stay until they came back. 

The weather was still sunny and warm enough and they chose to spend the day outside. Nori had vanished right after breakfast but the rest of them stayed on Beorn’s land. Bombur was dozing in the shade of a tree next to Oin, Gloin, Dori and Balin who all seemed to favour idlness over activity at the moment.

Kili was delighted to practice with the bow Beorn had given him, Thorin and Fili were sparring with thick branches instead of swords and Dwalin was teaching Ori how to handle one of his axes. Bofur had told Bilbo that Ori had used one of Dwalin’s axes in the goblin tunnels and Dwalin had been impressed even if Dori wasn’t too happy about it.

“Can I ask you a question?” Bilbo approached Balin because he thought he might be the most sympathetic.

“Of course”, Balin said kindly. 

“How do…I mean dwarves…how do you court….someone?”

Balin gave him a knowing smile. “I would say much the same way hobbits do unless I’m mistaken. We spend time together, make them smile, offer small gifts. There’s also the hair braiding but that doesn’t happen until much later.”

“The hair…braiding?” Bilbo swallowed.

“It’s a sign of intent. You must know that we only love once. To braid the hair of someone you’re not closely related to is as good as a marriage proposal.”

Bilbo blushed furiously. His offer to Bofur at the riverbank came to his mind. No wonder Bofur had rejected it. Speaking of which Bilbo could see him speaking with his cousin. When Bofur caught him looking he smiled and Bilbo found himself smiling back.

/

Bilbo had never been gladder to have Bofur at his side than in Mirkwood. The hunger and thirst were getting to him and carrying Bofur wasn’t getting any lighter either but aside from Kili Bofur was the only one who still found something to joke or smile about. When they made their camp for the night, without a fire because they didn’t want to attract the giant moths again, he recounted how most of his predictions had been true so far and that the second rise of Sauron was just waiting around the corner.

Bilbo knew he was exaggerating to make their situation look less bleak and managed a weary smile.  
Later he found Bofur next to Bombur telling his brother about all the delicious food he was missing out to make him wake up. 

“Beorn said it’ll only last a couple days”, Bilbo said and laid his hand on Bofur’s shoulder.

“It’s been three days already. How long is ‘a couple’?” Bofur asked, not taking his eyes off his brother. “He’s my little brother. I should have watched out for him.”

“He’ll be fine”, Bilbo tried to reassure him even though they had been marching on an empty stomach since last night and it didn’t look like the situation would be improving any time soon. “It’s not your fault. He’ll be fine”, he said even though he wasn’t as sure. “He’ll be fine.”

“Thanks”, Bofur said and squeezed Bilbo’s hand. They stayed like this for a long time, hoping for Bombur to wake up.

/

Bilbo cursed the day he had said that worst was already behind them. Nothing in their quest so far compared to the weeklong ordeal of trying to free his friends from the Elves. He slept curled up in corners of Thranduil’s palace, always afraid that someone could accidentally stumble over him and he was always hungry since he never dared to steal more than a few scraps to avoid detection.

One or two times he snuck into the cellars and got a quick look at Bofur when the door was opened to bring the prisoners food. Once he had almost talked to him but his instincts had gotten the better of him. It was safer if no one knew he was there. 

It was just…he was so alone. Hundreds of people around him but Bilbo had no safe place and no one else to rely on but himself. He felt more miserable than ever before in his life. Even the days they had spent wandering through Mirkwood without food or knowing if they would ever find their way again seemed better than this now.

Bilbo didn’t know what he had done if it had gone on for much longer. Or if it had happened sooner. Maybe it was that right mix of fear and desperation that had made him daring enough to steal the keys. 

“Bofur”, he said when he opened the door as silently as he could.

“Bilbo?” The look of disbelief quickly made way for a huge grin. “I knew you’d find us.”

“Then you had more faith than I did.” Tell him, his inner voice yelled, tell him now. Instead Bilbo said, “Follow me. I have a plan.”

“That’s my burglar”, Bofur said and Bilbo was glad the shadows in the cellars hid his bright red face.

/

“How you’re feeling?” Bofur asked when he came into the room. 

Bilbo could hear the festivities going on downstairs through the open door. Instead of an answer he let out a disgruntled noise and buried deeper into the blankets.

“The innkeeper’s wife made some soup for you”, Bofur continued as he crossed the room. “Apparently it’s a miracle cure for the cold.” He set the bowl down on the nightstand and even through his blocked nose Bilbo could smell the garlic and chicken. It made his mouth water. Carefully he disentangled himself from the blankets enough to sit up.

“You should enjoy this as long as you can”, Bofur said as he watched Bilbo eat. “We’ll be back on the road soon enough. Have to make it to Erebor before Durin’s Day after all so you can work your magic on that dragon.”

At the mention of Smaug Bilbo grimaced. In his opinion he had already faced more than enough trolls, goblins, spiders and other trouble. “Perhaps we can ask him politely to leave”, he said.

Bofur laughed at that. “And I’m sure he’ll do just that.”

“Has anyone ever tried?” Bilbo replied with a grin. He was glad that Bofur was here with him instead of celebrating with the others.

“I should let you sleep”, Bofur said when he saw that Bilbo had finished his soup but Bilbo caught his hand.

“Please”, he tightened his fingers around Bofur’s. “Tell me about Erebor. What was it like?”

Bofur’s face seemed to dim slightly. “You should ask some of the others, Thorin or Balin. They can describe it better. I was just a miner.”

“But what was it like for you?” Bilbo asked stubbornly.

“It was dark, dark and dangerous. King Thror was mining deeper into the stone than was wise in many places. Bifur had volunteered for guard duty to escape the tunnels and Bombur managed to find work in the kitchens but I and my father and the rest of family were still stuck down there. In the mines dwarves died every day.” When he saw Bilbo’s face, he said, “Not what you expected, is it?”

“It doesn’t sound like a place to be missed”, Bilbo replied, frowning slightly.

“It was still home”, Bofur said softly. “Even if it wasn’t Thorin’s grand halls, it was home. Better than living on the road.”

Bilbo wanted to say something, to make an offer he couldn’t quite voice yet because he had no idea what that offer was but he knew he wanted to keep Bofur’s hand in his as long as possible. “Tell me more, please”, he said. “The bad, the good, everything.”

And with a smile Bofur obliged him.

/

Bilbo supposed that there was living underground and then there was living underground. Hobbits might build their houses into the ground but it was still close to the surface and filled with sunlight. Erebor was grander, sure, but also dark and despite the spaciousness of the halls Bilbo felt as if he was buried alive.

The persistent smell of dragon and decay didn’t help. The dwarves seemed less affected but there was an unease lying over them like a shroud. They had made camp in one of the barracks near the entrance since no one had wanted to venture deeper into the mountain to check the status of the living quarters. 

Smaug was dead but Thorin seemed only to care about the treasure and the Arkenstone. Dwalin had gone to try and reason with them but no one knew what to do next. For now Fili had taken command to ensure their camp was ready and the defences tight just in case but he wouldn’t make a decision without Thorin.

Smoke was still rising from the smouldering ruins of what had once been Laketown. Bilbo wondered how many had died, if Bard and his family had made it out alive. But even if they had, winter was waiting on the doorstep and without a miracle they would all have starved to death by the time spring arrived.

Not that Thorin seemed to care. Bilbo’s hand clenched around the Arkenstone in his pocket. Such a small thing and yet of such importance.

He heard steps and when he threw a look over his shoulder he saw that Bofur was approaching him.

“Hey”, Bilbo said. He already felt better just because Bofur was here.

“Hey”, Bofur replied as he joined him at the wall looking out over the lake.

“Did you think it’d be like this?” Bilbo asked after a while.

Bofur shook his head. “But I’m sure it’ll work out.”

“Really?” Bilbo couldn’t help but marvel at Bofur’s seemingly unending optimism. “How?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure something will happen.” He said. “Too bad that dragon fell into the water. Maybe it would’ve been edible.”

Bilbo made a choking noise that made Bofur grin. “Maybe dragon is delicious.”

“Not from the way it smells”, Bilbo pointed out.

“There’s a fruit in Khand, it smells horrible and is spiky enough to be used as a weapon in a pinch, but it tastes amazing.”

“Still, a dragon?”

Bofur shrugged. “Better than nothing.”

Bilbo couldn’t really argue with him there.

/

When Bilbo saw that Bofur was the one on guard duty he hesitated. Part of him ached to talk with Bofur, to get his approval even. Thorin would forever hate him for what he was about to do but with Bofur he might have a chance to gain understanding. Or, if nothing else, to say goodbye.

He slipped the ring from his finger. “It’s cold tonight.”

Bofur flinched when Bilbo suddenly appeared next to him. “You startled me”, he said but he didn’t sound as if he minded too much. “And, aye, it is. What are you doing out here?”

“Offering to take your shift. I can’t sleep anyway. One of us might”, he tried to sound casual but Bofur kept looking at him as if he could see right through him.

“You shouldn’t take what Thorin said to heart. Dragons and gold and elves, it’s nasty business.” He shook his head. “Sounded a lot easier back when we started.”

Bilbo fought the urge to tell him everything. Instead he asked, “Do you think there’s a way to let this end well?”

Bofur shrugged. “Depends on Thorin, I’d say. But I’m sure someone will think of something. Be a shame to make it all the way here and kill the dragon, only to starve to death on top of enough gold to pay for a feast every single winter day.”

When he shivered slightly in a cold breeze coming from the lake, Bilbo said, “You should get inside and warm up or you’ll end up like me in Laketown.”

“Dwarves don’t get sick.”

“That’s not what Oin said.”

Bofur grumbled good naturedly. “Fine. Do you want me to bring you anything? A cup of tea or another jacket?”

Bilbo shook his head. “I just need to be alone for a bit.”

“If you’re sure”, Bofur rested his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

“I’m sure”, Bilbo replied with a certainty that he didn’t feel.

“See you tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow”, Bilbo echoed and watched Bofur leave.

/

Tomorrow proved to be longer than either of them would’ve thought. At the end of it, most people involved in the battle were dead, no matter if they were elves, dwarves or orcs.

Thorin and Fili were dead, maybe some of the others as well, Bilbo didn’t know. The battle survivors were too concerned with the injured to pay much attention yet who had died.

Bilbo wanted to help but he felt too exhausted to do more than sit on a crumbled heap of stones near where the tents for the injured had been set up. The dead lay where they had fallen, a light layer of snow starting to cover them.

“Bilbo?” Someone called his name. “Bilbo!”

It was Bofur. Bilbo managed to stand up and took one, two steps towards him, feeling light with relief, when Bofur caught him in his arms. There were no tears, no words, just the two of them clinging to each other like they’d collapse if the other let go.

“I’m so glad you’re alive”, Bofur said quietly. “I thought for a moment – “

“Thorin is dead. Fili as well”, Bilbo almost choked on the words. He felt the hesitation more than anything else before Bofur said, “We found Kili as well. But the others are fine. A few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious.”

“What happens now?”

/

That question loomed over the next few days. So many people had died and the treasure that had drawn them to Erebor in the first place still lay untouched in the mountain’s halls. Laketown was destroyed, Dale and Erebor were ruins and corpses were strewn from one to the other, old and new.

Winter had come overnight and the people of Laketown had no shelter and no food. Thranduil, Bard, Gandalf and Dain were negotiating throughout the days while Bilbo only longed to be home. He was helping where he could, mostly dragging the bodies of the dead so that they could either be buried or burned.

One afternoon after it had started snowing too thickly to continue working, Bofur took him inside the mountain. They climbed up, past the secret entrance whose discovery seemed so long ago when it hadn’t even been a week.

“Where are we going?” Bilbo asked.

“You’ll see”, Bofur replied with a smile.

This high up in the mountain the hallways were smaller and the decorations less lavish. Not many dwarves seemed to have used this part of Erebor. Thankfully this also meant that there were no corpses here and the stench from below wasn’t quite as bad.

“Bifur used to be on guard duty up here”, Bofur said as he pushed a door open. It revealed a kind of balcony, nearly at the top of Erebor and looking towards the north. In the far distance the Grey Mountains lined the horizon and to the West he could make out the edge of Mirkwood while to the East the world seemed to stretch one forever. Everything was covered in snow and the setting sun had turned the white to gold, orange and red.

“Thought after all that misery you’d like to see something beautiful again”, Bofur said. He stood so close to Bilbo that their shoulders touched.

“Thank you”, Bilbo managed to choke out as he turned to Bofur.

“You’re very welcome”, Bofur smiled warmly.

Bilbo wanted to touch him, wanted it so badly that it hurt. He had never felt like this before and it was frustrating because Bofur was right there and yet he wasn’t. He was just out of reach, on the other side of a threshold that Bilbo didn’t know how to cross because he didn’t know how to ask for permission, didn’t even know if it would be given even if he knew how to ask.

Instead he gave Bofur a smile in return and tried to find comfort in the little contact they had where their shoulders touched.

/

Finally Gandalf announced his intention to leave and Bilbo was relieved to hear it. He longed for Bag End and his garden, for evenings in the Green Dragon and gossip from his neighbours. And yet the thought of leaving his friends was a dreary one. Yes he was sick of death and destruction and there was more to come if he stayed here but it seemed wrong to abandon them in these times of new hardship.

Dain had been declared the new King under the Mountain but he would return to the Iron Hills and only return to Erebor in the spring. The rest of the company had refused his offer to come with him. They had paid a high price to regain their home and now they didn’t want to leave so quickly again. For now they had offered their halls to the refugees from Laketown while Thranduil had promised to send more food. Dale was in to state to be settled, not while it was winter.

“I hope you have a good journey”, Bofur said as they said their goodbyes.

“I had more than enough adventures”, Bilbo agreed. 

“You say that now, but in ten year’s time you’ll be thinking wistfully of this journey”, Bofur grinned.

“Perhaps”, Bilbo allowed. 

“Oh, I still have your gloves.” He held them out for Bofur to take but he shook his head. 

“Keep them. It’s going to be cold on the road. You’ll need them more than me.”

“I will only keep them until you come and visit me in Bag End”, Bilbo said. 

“You’re sure you want dwarves in your home again?”

“Every single one of you.” 

/

A year later found Bilbo hunched over his desk and surrounded by pages and pages inscribed with his adventures, some even had pictures on them. He had written some letters to Ori to compare details and was waiting for his answer, including the news about their friends these letters would undoubtly bring.

His writing was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bilbo wasn’t expecting anyone so chances were good that his visitor was someone he didn’t care for but there were social expectations to uphold. His neighbours thought he was too curious for a hobbit as it was.

“I’m coming, I’m coming”, Bilbo called when his visitor knocked again.

“Hey”, Bofur smiled broadly as Bilbo opened the door. “How you’re doing?”

“What...what are you doing here?” Bilbo asked before he could think about and then promptly wanted to kick himself when Bofur’s smile dimmed slightly. “Sorry, please come in. Do you want tea? I also have some cake...or maybe you’d rather have some cookies. You’ll want your gloves back, it’ll snow here soon as well and – “

“Bilbo”, Bofur interrupted him, catching his hand. “I missed you.”

Bilbo’s heart took a treacherous leap. “I missed you, too.”

“I hoped you’d say that”, Bofur replied and pressed his lips to Bilbo’s.

It felt like a puzzle piece sliding into its place that Bilbo hadn’t thought he’d ever find. 

“I thought I’d stay for a bit if you don’t mind”, Bofur said as the kiss ended, his arms tightly wrapped around Bilbo.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
